


Imagination

by Candybara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: April 13th, 2015 - November 30th, 2015An archive of requests from the blog that started my journey as a writer ♡(Tags can be found on a per-chapter basis)





	1. Tooru – Tetsurou - Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> April 13th, 2015: "My fingers slipped. Here are some scenarios of the Holy Trio dealing with their morning wood (but their partners do most of the work, ohohohoho~)."
> 
> Tags: Begging, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Handjobs, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Female Reader

Oikawa awoke to the uncomfortable tightening of fabric as the bulge between his legs grew. It must still have been early in the morning, as the sun was just starting to shine through the window above his bed. He did not want to disturb you as you slept, but he was unable to ignore his imminent arousal. Being careful not to jostle you, he slowly wiggled his hand under the sheets of the bed and into his boxer shorts, a soft moan escaping his lips as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. He bit his lip and gently stroked his stiff member, breathing heavily as his body heated up. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room, before he managed to cover his mouth with his hand, stifling the rest of his pleasured whimpers as he continued to stroke himself, harder and faster. 

You opened your eyes to see the dappled patterns of sunlight across Oikawa’s flushed face, his eyes closed and his chest heaving with passionate breaths. You smiled and moved closer to him, your fingers making their way between his legs. He turned to look at you and froze, the realization that you were awake dawning on him, before slowly removing the hand covering his mouth and placing it on the nape of your neck. He guided your head forward and brought your lips up to his with a tender kiss. 

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa smiled sweetly, but you could see the lust burning in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you and I— _nnnh_ ,” he moaned as your hand found its way into his boxers and firmly gripped his shaft. You shifted your weight forward and sat on top of him, your drenched underwear pressed up against his leg. Oikawa smiled fiendishly as he felt the warm wetness seeping out from between your legs. He sat up and cupped his hand against your crotch, gently palming your swollen clit. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s excited…” He whispered into your ear as he slowly slid a finger inside you, causing you to whimper softly. He groaned again as you gave his member another firm tug, bucking his hips forcefully as you flicked your thumbnail over the tip of his erection. 

“ _Haahh_ …” Oikawa gasped, a blissful smile spreading across his face. “Don’t stop…” He sighed, arching his head back in sublime pleasure as you continued to pump his shaft, now slick with his precum. Unable to take it anymore, he gave another shaky moan and pulled you closer to him, nearly ripping off your underwear and tossing it aside. He positioned himself directly underneath your dripping slit and kissed you deeply as you slowly slid down onto him. 

“Mmmmm~” Oikawa purred as you cried out in pleasure. “You’re so wet…” He held you closely against him, planting gentle kisses on your neck and nibbling at your jawbone as he pushed more deeply inside you, making your stomach clench with every movement. His hold on you tightened as his thrusts became more rigorous, bringing you closer and closer to orgasm. With one final, hard drive, he hit your sweet spot, sending your eyes rolling back into your head as you reached your climax. Your euphoric moans pushed Oikawa over the edge as well, his muscles tensing up as he finally reached his limit. 

As the intensity of the moment faded and your breathing gradually returned to normal, he pressed his lips against yours with another tender kiss. “Good morning, my princess~"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open only to find that it was still dark outside. He normally awoke before dawn, but he had the strange feeling that it was nowhere near time for him to get up yet. He blindly reached for the cell phone sitting on his bedside table, his fingers bumping into various objects as they tapped across the wooden surface. When his hand finally found the cool metallic casing, he pulled the screen up close to his face, squinting into the bright light. It was 3:04 AM. 

He groaned and pushed his messy bangs aside, wondering how he would manage to fall back asleep. As he rolled over onto his stomach, he suddenly realized what was to blame for his rude awakening. 

“Hmph,” he grunted into the pillow, his erection digging uncomfortably into the mattress. “How inconvenient.“ 

Kuroo sighed, deciding that he would have no luck getting any more sleep until he took care of his problem. Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, he sat upright and unlocked his phone, scrolling through his messages until he found the seductive pictures he had begged you for last week. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he wrapped his hand firmly around his throbbing hard-on, stroking it with fast, rough thrusts as he stared at the pictures, his eyes roaming the curves of your body. 

The blinding light from Kuroo’s phone pulled you out of your slumber, and you turned to see him staring intently at the screen, his hand rapidly working his stiff member. You raised your arms above your head and arched your back upwards, a provocative moan escaping your lips as you stretched. Kuroo turned at the sound of your voice and grinned, a lustful glint in his narrowed eyes. 

“Mmmmm, that was a very sexy sound,” he chuckled while continuing to glide his hand vigorously up and down his shaft. You lay your head back down onto your pillow and prepared to go back to sleep, but Kuroo wrapped his arm firmly around your waist and pulled you close to him, his head resting against the crook of your neck. 

“Well, now that you’re awake…” he murmured into your ear, his hands sliding under the fabric of your underwear. “I could use some help,” he purred, his erection grinding into the back of your leg. You moaned as he planted kisses down your neck, sucking gently as his fingers traced circles around your clit. You gripped the sheets as Kuroo pulled your underwear off and brought the fabric up to his face, inhaling your scent thoroughly and making your face turn bright red. He chuckled at your flustered expression, pleased with your reaction, before kneeling between your legs and gripping your hips, pulling them up to meet his. He slid the tip of his erection over the surface of your moist slit, teasing you by refusing to enter. You whimpered and waggled your hips anxiously as a patronizing grin spread across his face. “You’re going to have to beg for it~” He cooed as he slowly pushed the head of his member inside you, stopping there when you cried out. 

“P-please,” you mumbled. 

“Please what?” He teased, pulling out and making you groan impatiently. 

“P…please, fuck meee~” You whined as Kuroo smirked down at you. With a satisfied hum, he swiftly pushed inside you, making you cry out with pleasure. 

“Well, since you asked nicely…” He grinned and rammed his hips against yours, your legs wrapped tightly around his waist as you moaned gleefully. Kuroo grunted as he continued to thrust forcefully inside you, feeling the pressure in his abdomen build up as he drew closer to climax. He gritted his teeth as he reached his limit with a strained gasp, the warmth of his release tipping you over the edge as well. 

Kuroo collapsed next to you, his chest heaving with deep breaths. Once he regained his composure, he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Thank you very much~” He cooed. You gave a contented sigh and shut your eyes, feeling exhausted and ready to finally go back to sleep. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Bokuto hit the ground with a loud thump, as he had rolled over just a bit too far and fallen off the bed. Jolted out of his slumber, he sat up with an irritated scowl and rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyelids. 

Hearing the crash from the kitchen, you rushed upstairs to find Bokuto sitting on the floor, grumbling to himself about how small the bed was. When he saw you standing in the doorway, a wide grin spread across his face and he stood up to greet you. You giggled as you noticed the large bulge in his boxers, resulting in a questioning look from Bokuto. He followed your gaze as you stared at his crotch, a wave of embarrassment flooding over him as he laughed nervously. 

“Sorry about that…” He chuckled as he tugged his t-shirt down in an attempt to cover his growing erection. You smiled and drew closer to him, striding across the room and backing him into the wall. He beamed excitedly, realizing your intentions as you pressed your hand against against his throbbing hard-on and rubbed it gently. He sank to the floor as you pulled his boxers down and caressed his member, the occasional moan floating from his lips as you massaged his shaft with smooth, languid strokes. 

“That feels— _aahh,”_ Bokuto gasped as you gave a firm tug. “Really good…” 

You stared up at his flushed face as you dipped your head and ran your tongue slowly from the base of his shaft all the way up, giving a gentle flick as you reached the very tip. He grunted and bucked his hips as you swirled your tongue over the head of his member, leaving butterfly kisses as you went along. As you started to take his length into your mouth, he stared down at you with half-lidded eyes, eager for you to continue. You sucked firmly, your head bobbing up and down as your lips slid smoothly over his glistening shaft. Bokuto ran his fingers through your hair, his moans becoming louder as your motions sped up. 

“ _Aaahh_ , I'm—” his warning was cut off with a hollow groan as his member hit the back of your throat. He pushed your head down firmly and leaned forward with a gasp as he reached his climax, his release flooding into your mouth. 

You pulled your head back and swallowed what you could, inhaling deeply in an attempt to catch your breath. Bokuto leaned back against the wall, a euphoric smile plastered across his face. Once you had recovered, he pulled you into a tight hug, his strong arms wrapped around your waist, before whispering seductively into your ear, “You up for round two?”


	2. Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bruh omg from only one answer I can tell I'm gonna love your blog. Can I pls get a fluffy scenario of Kiyoko and her fem partner doing the do? c:"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 14th, 2015: "Gomen, I’ve never written girl-on-girl before so I hope this is good enough for you. I tried my best! 
> 
> \\(*´ ∀ `*)/"
> 
> Tags: Fingering, Fluff, Female Reader

Kiyoko gently pulled at the hem of your shirt, her lips locked passionately around yours as your tongue explored the inside of her mouth. You broke away momentarily, lifting your arms above your body as she pulled your shirt over your head in one fluid motion before going back to kissing you. She tilted her head, melding her lips to perfectly fit the shape of yours as her arms reached around to your back. She swiftly unhooked your bra and tossed it aside before traveling downwards, her fingers softly caressing the insides of your thighs. You moaned and Kiyoko broke away, cupping a hand under your chin and tilting your head upwards. She stared passionately into your eyes before moving down to attack your exposed neck with heated kisses, sucking gently and leaving hickeys as she went along. 

You bit your lip as her hands found your breasts, her fingers massaging your pert nipples and sending chills down your spine. She continued sucking at your collarbone until you felt your skin tingle, then she moved her hands back down between your legs, pushing the flap of your underwear aside and pinching your erect clit between her thumb and forefinger. She twisted it gently, making you cry out pleasurably as she blew into your ear. She continued caressing your moist slit, smirking as your moans and whimpers grew louder. You pushed your hips against her hand as she flicked her fingers rapidly over your sensitive bud, feeling the pressure building in your abdomen as you drew close to climax. Her lips moved back up to yours, her tongue dancing and twirling around yours as she continued tracing circles around your clit. You moaned into her mouth as you reached your limit, your face warm with arousal and your chest heaving with deep breaths.

Kiyoko brought her fingers up to her mouth, swirling her tongue around them as she licked up the product of your release. She smiled sweetly and reached for her glasses, which had been previously tossed aside. You smiled back, the flush in your cheeks starting to dissipate, and you leaned forward to whisper to her the three words that echoed throughout your mind. She blushed, averting her eyes as she mumbled her response.

“I love you too…”


	3. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, your blog looks awesome. May you please write an Asahi NSFW scenario/ imagine. Thankyou. ^_^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 14th, 2015: "Thank you so much! This turned out a bit more fluffy than I had originally intended, but I hope you like it~"
> 
> Tags: Fingering, Fluff, Handjobs, Female Reader

Asahi blushed furiously as you removed your shirt, the fabric slowly rising to reveal the bare skin of your stomach, then your chest. He looked away nervously as the rest of your clothes dropped to the floor, leaving you standing in front of him, completely exposed. You walked towards him, smiling amusedly as he tried to cover the growing bulge in his pants, his face completely red. You sat on his lap and guided his shaky hands between your legs, inviting him to touch you. Asahi breathed heavily as he ran his fingers over your entrance, his muscles relaxing slightly as he felt your wetness seeping out. You moaned softly as he caressed your swollen clit, grinding your hips eagerly against his palm. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you leaned forward and pressed your lips gently against his, smiling as you felt him kiss back. You lifted his shirt and traced a finger from his chest down through his abdomen, feeling the bumps rise on his skin as you approached his waistband. You slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees, where they then fell to his ankles. He gasped as you wrapped your hand around his shaft and stroked it languidly, massaging the tip with your thumb and making him moan breathily. You leaned forward, positioning your hips directly above his and grinding his stiff erection against your dripping slit.

“W-wait!” Asahi grabbed your wrists as you pushed him inside you, crying out as he filled you completely. You sat still for a moment, breathing heavily as you felt his member pulsating against your inner walls.

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked with genuine concern written across his face. You smiled at him and nodded, assuring him that it felt really good. He gave a sigh of relief and gently wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Please, tell me if it hurts…” He uttered nervously. You nodded again as you started to move your hips, raising and lowering them slowly at first, but gradually increasing the speed as each stroke went deeper. Asahi’s quiet moans grew louder, mixing in with your own pleasured gasps as he began to push up against you, meeting you halfway. Your hands gripped his shoulders tightly, your muscles tensing up as his thrusts hit your sweet spot. He grunted as he reached his limit, his hot release making you throw your head back and cry out blissfully as you climaxed.

Your body quivered throughout your recovery, your heart rate gradually decreasing and your breaths slowly becoming more even. Asahi opened his mouth, his cheeks still dusted a bright shade of red, but no words came out. You leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. No words were needed.


	4. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally we have another haikyuu nsfw scenarios blog ! Can't wait to read on what you have in store for us but if the ask box is open then I would like to request a Kuroo scenario specifically dry humping (: with their s/o I have feeling I didn't do this right sorry if I did XD"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 15th, 2015: "Thank you for sending this ask!
> 
> ヽ(・ω・)ﾉ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~"
> 
> Tags: Begging, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Female Reader

Kuroo’s eyes traveled up and down your body, a pleased smirk on his face as he watched you comb the knots out of your freshly washed hair. You threw on one of his t-shirts before climbing into bed and kissing him goodnight. Sighing contentedly, you cozied up to him as he wrapped his arms around your waist, not noticing the devious grin spreading across his face. You yelped as he suddenly hoisted you onto his lap, his hand slowly running up the inside of your thigh and gently massaging your clit through your underwear. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for bed?” He whispered seductively. “Because I’m not tired at all…” He planted soft kisses along the back of your neck, his hand sliding slowly up underneath the fabric of your shirt to grasp your breast, twisting your nipple between his fingers until it stiffened. You whined, saying that you had just taken a shower and you didn’t want to make a mess. Kuroo chuckled softly, grinding the bulge in his boxers up against your clothed slit. 

“It’s okay, I just won’t put it in…” He crooned, gently pushing his fingers up against your entrance, smirking as he felt the fabric soak up the moisture that leaked out. You whimpered softly as he continued to play with your sensitive clit, pinching it gently as he pushed his growing erection up against you. You leaned back against him, moaning as he continued tracing circles around your throbbing bud. He grasped your waist firmly as he pressed the bulge in his shorts against your entrance, making you gasp as the fabric caved, pushing into you slightly. Kuroo rammed his hips roughly against yours, the vibrations from his pounding making you cry out as he continued to massage your swollen clit. He breathed heavily as his strokes increased in speed, and you felt your abdomen tighten as your imminent climax approached. Hearing your moans grow louder, Kuroo stopped grinding his hips against yours and you groaned in frustration, demanding that he keep going. 

“What’s the magic word?” He cooed, his fingers swirling slowly over the fabric surrounding your clit. 

“…Please,” you answered reluctantly. Kuroo chuckled before ramming his clothed erection against your entrance, making you cry out blissfully.   
“Good girl~” He purred as he applied pressure to your sensitive bud, your whimpers becoming louder as you once again drew closer to your limit. Your stomach clenched as his thrusts finally tipped you over the edge, your chest heaving with euphoric gasps and moans. Kuroo pulled you tightly against him and groaned huskily as he reached his climax, the fabric of his boxers soaking up his warm release. 

You fell to the bed, your breathing becoming more even as your body started to calm down. You giggled as Kuroo trailed butterfly kisses along the back of your neck, a satiated smile plastered across his face. 

“Sweet dreams~”


	5. Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 15th, 2015: "I had this Oikawa scenario sitting in my notes, so I decided to post it, because hot damn."
> 
> Tags: Cunnilingus, Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Female Reader

“Hmmm~” Oikawa purred, an adoring smile spreading his face. “You’re so cute when you’re asleep,” he whispered, mostly to himself. Planting a kiss lovingly on your forehead, he pulled you closer to him and gently ran his fingers through your messy hair. You slept peacefully, your eyes fluttering ever so slightly and your mouth partially agape. The rise and fall of your chest was even and constant with every breath. Your legs were wrapped tightly around his, your thighs pulling his knee up against your bare crotch.  

“Tooru…” you mumbled, still sound asleep. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name. 

“Hmm? Are you dreaming?” He whispered affectionately into your ear. “Are you dreaming about me?“ 

By then, your breathing rate had increased and your cheeks were flushed. Realization dawned on him as the soft moans began floating from your lips and he felt a warm wetness seeping out onto his knee. 

“Oh?” He smirked. “Are you dreaming  _naughty_  things about me? How adorable~” He purred, nibbling at your earlobe and grinding his knee gently against your moist clit. Your moans gradually became louder and more passionate as your body grew warmer with arousal. Oikawa slowly pried your legs off of his and crawled under the sheets, positioning his head between your thighs. 

“What a lovely scent,” he chuckled, trailing butterfly kisses over your pubic bone. “I’ll make all of your dirty dreams come true~” He cooed as he dipped his head and flicked his tongue over your throbbing clit, making you gasp and buck your hips, much to his amusement. 

Now wide awake, you threw your head back with a carnal moan as Oikawa continued to ravish you, his lips skillfully tracing your sensitive folds and sucking gently as he pushed his tongue inside you. You felt him smirk as you reached down and locked your fingers in his curly hair, your delighted gasps and whimpers only encouraging him. He held onto your waist as you raised your hips eagerly, your moans turning desperate as his licks and kisses became more deliberate. He looked up at you with hooded eyes and a devious grin spread across his face. You bit your lip to stop from crying out as he tugged and nibbled at your clit, your stomach clenching as you drew closer to climax. A final flick of his tongue and you reached your limit with a cascade of heavenly moans.

Your body quivered with each deep breath you took as you recovered. Oikawa sat up and licked his lips with a satisfied purr before leaning forward and kissing you passionately. “You’re always so cute after I’ve made you come~”


	6. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a scenario about kuroo trying orgasm denial with his partner for the first time? (/ω＼) (he has experience with this but he and his partner have never played with this kink before)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 16th, 2015: "BLESS THIS ASK. BLESS. IT."
> 
> Tags: Begging, Cunnilingus, First Time, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Female Reader

Kuroo planted soft kisses down your bare spine, chuckling as he felt you shudder under his gentle touch. His hands traveled down to your waistband, slowly unbuttoning your shorts and sliding them down to your knees where you then wrestled them off completely and tossed them aside. Kuroo grasped your hips gently and dipped his head, planting gentle kisses along the insides of your thighs before his mouth reached your moist slit. You gasped as he delved his tongue into your hot entrance, luxuriously caressing your inner walls. You moaned as he continued to play with your sensitive folds, pushing your hips against his mouth as he flicked his tongue over your swollen clit. Once he felt you were sufficiently lubricated, Kuroo pulled away and you soon felt the tip of his erection rubbing up against your dripping slit.

“You ready?” He asked as he leaned closer to you, his warm skin pressed up against yours. You nodded, moaning as he place a soft kiss on the back of your neck.

“Okay,” he responded, “I’m putting it in now…” You gasped as he painstakingly pushed into you from behind and pulled out slowly, rocking you back and forth with smooth, languid strokes. He gradually increased his speed as he felt your inner walls loosen, your moans and whimpers encouraging his movements. Your toes curled as his thrusts became more rough, his abdomen smacking against your back, and your stomach tightened as you drew closer to your limit. Kuroo grunted softly before pulling out completely, leaving you dangling on the brink of orgasm. You cried out angrily, demanding to know why he would do such a thing when you were so close. He laughed devilishly, teasing you as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing member against your quivering slit.

“Ah, but it’s much more fun if I make you my toy,” he purred, smirking at your desperate whimpers as you pushed your hips back against his. 

“P-please…” You whined impatiently.

“Hmmm? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Kuroo crooned as he swirled the head of his member over your soaking entrance.

“Please.”

“A little louder~” You could practically hear the devious grin spreading across his face.

“Please!” You cried out, moaning loudly as he pushed into you forcefully, fulfilling your request.

“You’re very cute when you beg me for it,” he whispered into your ear as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. You gasped as you finally exceeded your limit, your euphoric cries tipping Kuroo over the edge as well. He held you tightly against him as he reached his climax with a series of soft moans, his warm release spilling out inside you.

You sighed blissfully and collapsed onto the bed, your chest heaving with deep breaths as you began your recovery. Kuroo wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you against him and resting his head in the crook of your neck.

“I can’t wait to play with you even more~”


	7. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are so fucking good!!! I love the things you wrote so far Who do you think would be the most turned on by a dominant s/o? And could you write a scenario with that person?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 17th, 2015: "Omg! Thank you very much, I’m so glad to hear you like my writing~ 
> 
> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> So, I thought about this one for a really long time and I ended up realizing… that it would probably be Kuroo (THIS BLOG IS LIKE 90% KUROO, HOLY SHIT). 
> 
> I also got way too into this one, but I’m actually pleased with it for once so here it is!"
> 
> Tags: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Gender-Neutral Reader

Kuroo chuckled as you pushed him down onto the bed, grinning fiendishly as you climbed on top of him and began grinding against the growing bulge in his pants, slapping his hands away as they repeatedly tried to roam your body. You told him that he wasn’t allowed to touch you, as you were determined not to let him take control, and he agreed with an amused smirk. You slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, letting his erection spring free before moving your mouth downwards, trailing kisses along his bare chest and over his abdomen. He sighed pleasurably as your lips finally reached his stiff member, planting a light kiss on the very tip and swirling your tongue over the sensitive head. Kuroo sat up, looking down at you hungrily, and you reminded him that he wasn’t allowed to touch you.

“I know, I know,” he purred “I just wanted to watch you suck me off.” You felt your cheeks turning red, slightly unnerved at the thought of being carefully observed by him, but you were intent on staying in control. He moaned quietly as you blew on the tip of his erection before wrapping your lips around his throbbing shaft and sucking firmly, pushing it as deeply as you could into your mouth. Kuroo gripped the sheets, gritting his teeth as you continued to work his member, your tongue sliding with ease over the delicate head. He held in a deep breath, his abdomen clenching in preparation for his imminent release, but you pulled away as you felt him draw close. He let out an irritated groan before realizing what had happened and cracking up at the irony of the situation.

“Ahh, no wonder you get so mad when I do that to you,” Kuroo acknowledged, his shoulders heaving with laughter. You giggled, feeling extremely pleased with yourself, and you once again took his pulsating member into your mouth. He grunted softly as you bobbed your head up and down, your lips gliding rapidly over his firm shaft, and he bucked his hips as he felt himself draw close once more. You flicked your tongue over the tip of his throbbing erection, pushing him over the edge with a euphoric groan as his warm release shot out, splattering across your face and dripping down onto the sheets.

Kuroo sighed deeply, his lips curling into a satiated grin, and you looked up at him with a smirk. He gave a hollow chuckle.

“You should do that more often.”


	8. Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 18th, 2015: "GUYS. I WROTE THE THING."
> 
> Tags: Angst, Fingering, Fluff, Rough Sex, Female Reader

The rhythmic patter of rain was disrupted by a soft knock at the door. You jumped up and rushed to answer it, knowing it would be Oikawa. He had planned to come over after the Interhigh finals, but you were unsure as to whether you would be celebrating a sweet victory or consoling a humiliating loss. Opening the door, your heart sank as you saw his head hanging in shame, gloomy eyes hiding behind dripping bangs.

“We lost…” he murmured, his voice shaking. You pulled him out of the cold, humid air and into the warmth of your house, holding him in a compassionate embrace. His arms hung limp at his sides, unable to hug you back. You gently pushed his soaking hair out of his face and looked up at him sympathetically. The warm, twinkling eyes you knew so well looked dead and stale. You pressed your mouth up against his tenderly, stifling a smile as you felt him respond. He kissed you softly at first, but his lips soon began to ravage yours angrily, his tongue attacking the inside of your mouth. You moaned as Oikawa pushed you against the wall and grasped the backs of your thighs firmly, hoisting you into the air before sauntering over to your bedroom and kicking the door closed. He tossed you onto the bed and began ripping off his clothes, carelessly throwing each item to the ground before climbing on top of you and helping you strip down. His bare skin was hot against yours and you felt his heart pounding furiously as his teeth tugged at your lower lip. His hands roughly spread your legs, his fingers running over the surface of your moist slit. You shivered under his touch, gasping as he inserted a finger into your wet entrance and curled it against your inner walls. You lifted your hips eagerly and Oikawa removed his finger, pressing the tip of his stiffening erection up against your dripping slit. He grunted as he pushed into you forcefully and you wrapped your legs around his waist, moaning as his hips pounded rapidly against yours. Strained growls and groans floated through his gritted teeth, and with a firm thrust he reached his limit, his hot release spilling out inside you. You gasped, surprised at how quickly he had finished, but your attention shifted when you felt the warm droplets hit your face. You looked up to find Oikawa’s body racked with sobs, the tears endlessly trailing down his cheeks and dripping off the end of his nose. You cupped his face in your hands and stared into his glistening eyes, feeling your heart break at the sight of him being so upset.

“Why…?” He whispered through his sobs. You shook your head. You didn’t know. It wasn’t fair. He collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in his hands as he cried miserably. You cuddled up next to him and hugged him closely, gently stroking his hair as you comforted him in the same way he had comforted you so many times before. You lay with him for what felt like days until his heavy sobs turned into tranquil breaths.

“Tooru?” You asked. There was no response. He had finally fallen asleep. You smiled softly. You were glad. He had been through a lot.


	9. Tooru - Hajime - Tetsurou - Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahh look at that, I'm gone for a bit and you already answered my hc ask >//< It was perfect, omg. But now I want more, so maybe (pretty please) the holy trio (love) + Iwa-chan catch their s/o trying on some sexy underwear (bonus points if they're insecure about it) and the boys suggest a physical proof of how good it looks on them (I'm going to stick around and request every now and then [= whenever I can] some holy trio + whoever I want too, I love your blog heh)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 19th, 2015: "OKAY. IT TOOK ME LIKE A WEEK BUT I FINALLY FINISHED. I took your request as more of a running theme so that there was some variety among each scenario, but the same basic concept is visible all the way through (I also used this as an excuse to do a public sex scene with Kuroo, huehuehuehuehue~)."
> 
> Tags: Clothed Sex, Handjobs, Fluff, Lingerie, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Female Reader

Oikawa purred appreciatively as you strolled into the kitchen wearing nothing but your new set of lingerie. You reached for a cup, smiling as you felt his arms snake around your body, pulling you into a hug from behind. 

“I’ve never seen you wear this before~” He cooed into your ear as his hands traveled between your legs, fingers lightly caressing the thin fabric surrounding your clit. “You look very beautiful,” he whispered, planting gentle kisses along the back of your neck. You smirked as you felt something hard press up against your lower back and you turned around to face him, your hand gently caressing his growing erection. He moaned as you gave his member a firm tug before unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop to his ankles, where he then kicked them aside. He stared seductively into your eyes and lifted you onto the kitchen counter, kissing you passionately as he slowly slid your underwear off and brought the fabric up to his face. He inhaled your scent with a wide grin, making you blush embarrassedly. 

“Mmmmm, you smell wonderful, as always,” Oikawa purred as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing member up against your moist entrance. You whimpered impatiently and he chuckled before slowly pushing inside you. 

“ _Haahh_ ,” he gasped as you took in his entire length. “You feel so good…” He groaned as he pounded into you, gently nibbling your earlobe as his hips smacked against your thighs. You moaned and threw your head back pleasurably as his strokes sped up, making your abdomen tighten as you felt the tip of his pulsating member rub up against your sweet spot. With one last, hard thrust, Oikawa exceeded his limit, moaning loudly as his warm release spilled out inside you. You gasped, his climax tipping you over the edge and making you cry out blissfully as you finally reached your orgasm. 

You sighed and leaned forward, gently pressing your forehead against his. He chuckled through his heavy breathing and cupped his hands around your cheeks, tilting your head up and staring lovingly at your flushed face. 

“Did I mention that you look very beautiful?”

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Iwaizumi did a double take as he walked in through the front door and saw you lounging on the couch, wearing nothing but lingerie. He gulped as the blood rushed to his face, turning his cheeks a bright shade of red.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He stuttered embarrassedly. You turned your head towards the sound of his voice and greeted him with a smile, stating that you were quite obviously watching TV.

“I know that!” He shouted, obliviously succumbing to your teasing. “But why the hell you aren’t wearing any clothes?!” You giggled at his flustered expression and simply stated that you were overheated. Iwaizumi averted his eyes, blushing furiously as he approached you. He sat on the sofa next to you and pulled you onto his lap, his lips latching onto yours as he gently massaged your breasts, thumbing your nipples through the fabric of your lacy bra. You moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled downwards, the bumps on your skin rising as his fingers ghosted over your sides and grasped your hips, grinding the stiffening bulge between his legs up against your crotch. You reached for the waistband of his shorts and pulled it down, letting his erection spring free before wrapping your hand around his firm shaft and stroking it gently. Iwaizumi gasped as your fingers caressed his member, bucking his hips as you gave it a forceful yank. He impatiently tugged at your underwear, wrestling with the skimpy piece of fabric as he pulled it down over your legs. You moaned as he circled his thumb over your swollen clit, applying a gentle pressure before pushing the sensitive head of his erection up against your dripping entrance. You whimpered softly as you slid down onto him, your body quivering as you took his length fully inside you. Iwaizumi bit his lip, stifling a groan of pleasure as he gently thrust into you, his hands still firmly grasping your hips. His movements were smooth and slow, but they gradually grew faster as his body heated up with increased arousal. You moaned as he pulled your hips down against his, driving his throbbing member deep inside you. His abdomen clenched as he drew closer to orgasm, his grip on your hips tightening as he pushed into you more firmly. He groaned as he finally reached his limit, his hot release making you completely fall apart as you climaxed.

Iwaizumi sighed happily as he pulled you closer to him and held you in a tender hug, his heart pounding against your chest. You smiled as you felt his fingers gently trickle through your hair, tucking the loose strands behind your ear before whispering, “I love you.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hmmm, I’d have to see it on you to know for sure~” Kuroocooed when you held up the lingerie, asking him he thought it was cute. You rolled your eyes and took him by the hand, glancing around to make sure no one could see you sneaking him into the fitting room. Once you had locked the door, you told him to look away while you stripped down. He whined teasingly, but eventually complied when he saw that you weren’t amused. He turned to face the door, waiting patiently as you slowly removed your clothes and put on the lacy underwear. You took your time observing yourself in the mirror. The lingerie was partially transparent, but it suited you well. 

You told Kuroo that you were done changing and he eagerly turned to look at you, his mouth curling into a devious grin as he stared at you. You blushed as his eyes roamed your curves, looking away embarrassedly as you asked him if he liked it. He slowly walked towards you, backing you into the wall and wrapping his arms around your waist before pressing his lips against yours tenderly. You felt something poke your abdomen.

“Feel that?” Kuroo purred, referring to his growing erection. “That’s how much I like it.” You moaned softly as he planted kisses along your jawline and down your neck. You pushed against his chest, telling him that you couldn’t do it here. 

“Why not?” He whispered seductively as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground. “No one will interrupt us if you stay quiet…” You yelped as he lifted you into air, pushing the thin fabric of the underwear to one side to reveal your moist slit. You wrapped your legs around his hips, moaning as he ran the tip of his stiff erection over the surface of your sopping entrance. He latched his lips onto yours before slowly pushing inside you, the kiss absorbing your pleasured cries. He grunted softly as he pounded you against the wall and you moaned into his mouth, his rhythmic thrusts rapidly increasing in speed. You held your breath, your stomach tightening as you drew closer to orgasm. Your composure unraveled as you felt Kuroo hit your sweet spot, your inner walls clenching his pulsating member as you exceeded your limit with a cascade of euphoric moans. He groaned, your climax tipping him over the edge, and he gripped you tightly as his warm release shot out inside you. 

You tilted your head back and let it rest against the wall of the dressing room, breathing heavily as you felt the flush in your cheeks fade away slowly. Kuroo chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

“I am definitely buying this for you.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You jumped in shock as the bedroom door opened suddenly, whirling around angrily only to see Bokuto standing there gaping at you. He rushed towards you and pulled you close to him, his hands gently tracing the curvature of your ass. You scolded him about how he should have knocked first, but your nagging was lost on him and you soon felt the bulge between his legs pressing up against your stomach. 

“You look incredible,” he gasped, his hands caressing the backs of your thighs. “Is this new?” He asked, pulling up on the waistband of your lacy underwear and letting it snap back against your skin. You nodded, telling him you had planned to surprise him with it later on. He beamed excitedly as he lifted you into the air and carried you over to the bed, setting you down gently before leaning forward and kissing you tenderly. 

“Well, thank you very much for the gift~” He purred, and you asked him if he thought it looked good on you. Bokuto gave a hearty laugh as he sensually pried your legs apart, slowly pulling your underwear down over your legs before rubbing his clothed erection over the surface of your wet entrance. 

“Do you feel that?” He moaned softly as you reached down and grasped his stiff member through his boxer shorts, pulling it out through the fly and stroking it gently. “I think that’s your answer.” You eagerly raised your hips as he ran the tip of his throbbing erection over your dripping slit, wrapping your legs around his waist and whimpering ardently. Bokuto chuckled and grasped your hips as he gently pushed inside you, grunting softly upon hearing you cry out blissfully. He took deep breaths as he slowly slid in and out of you, struggling to hold himself back from going too fast, but your passionate moans quickly wore down his resolve. You arched your back with a carnal groan as he began pounding into you, your hands tightly gripping the sheets as his strokes drove you into the mattress. Your cries escalated as you drew closer to climax, your muscles tensing up in preparation for your imminent release. Bokuto grunted as he reached his limit with one final, firm thrust, tipping you over the edge and turning you into a delighted, moaning mess. 

You let out a shaky breath, your body quivering as your heart slowly decelerated. Your gradual recovery left you extremely satisfied, and you smiled when you felt Bokuto trail kisses over your heated face. 

“I should forget to knock more often~” He beamed. You slapped him. 


	10. Tooru - Hajime - Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YAY!!! A new imagine blog, may we please have a fluffy slow morning sex scenario for the okiawa, kurro, and iw-chan with their s.o?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 26th, 2015: "I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS REQUEST. But bless you for sending it in. My heart died a little bit as I wrote it. Especially Iwaizumi, damn. You people are making me develop a crush on him. I hate all of you.
> 
> (ﾉ*´ｖ´*)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"
> 
> Tags: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Morning Sex, Female Reader

Oikawa planted soft kisses across your face, the gentle sensation of his lips against your tender skin slowly pulling you out of your slumber.

“Rise and shine, beautiful~” He cooed, his voice soothing and melodic. You yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of your eyes, moaning softly as his mouth trailed down your cheek and attached to your neck. His hands made his way beneath the fabric of your underwear, fingers slowly caressing your clit as he gently sucked on your collarbone. His lips continued to travel down your body, laying kisses between your breasts and across your bare stomach. Your skin tingled as his mouth reached the waistband of your underwear, planting a gentle kiss over your sensitive bud before pulling the thin fabric down to reveal your wet slit. 

Licking his lips, Oikawa dipped his head and ran his tongue over your warm entrance, smirking as you cried out in pleasure. You gasped as he gently nibbled your swollen clit, tugging at it with his teeth and making you buck your hips. He gave your slit one last, tender kiss before sitting upright, his legs crossed, and pulling you into his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed his lips to your neck, savoring your lustful whimpers as his stiffening erection rubbed up against your dripping entrance.  His skin was hot against yours and you could feel his heart pounding against your chest as he painstakingly pushed inside you, breathing heavily as your inner walls tightened around his pulsating member. You moaned as he pulled out slowly, his deliberate movements making you desperate for more stimulation. Oikawa chuckled as you whimpered impatiently, kissing your forehead softly as you eagerly rubbed your hips against his.

“Let’s just take it slow this time, okay?” He whispered seductively as he nipped at your earlobe. “I’ll make sure you thoroughly enjoy yourself~” You gasped as he pinched your throbbing clit, twisting it gently between his thumb and forefinger. He groaned huskily as you continued to grind your hips slowly against his, each languid stroke hitting you deeper as his lubricated shaft slid in and out of you with ease. Your abdomen tightened as you felt yourself drawing closer to orgasm, your heart racing in eager anticipation. You unraveled completely as Oikawa flicked his thumbnail over your delicate clit, your eyes rolling back into your head as you finally reached your limit. Your blissful climax tipped him over the edge as well, a carnal moan escaping his lips as his hot release flooded out inside you.

You exhaled deeply, your eyes closed in euphoria and your mouth curved up into a satisfied smile. Oikawa gave a light chuckle through his heavy breaths when he noticed your pleased expression, grinning as he tenderly pressed his lips up against yours.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Iwaizumi gazed upon your peaceful expression, the blood rushing to his cheeks as your eyes fluttered open and met his. He looked away embarrassedly, his body stiffening when you crawled on top of him and tenderly pressed your mouth against his. He tilted his head slightly, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging you close to him as his lips molded to the shape of yours. You moaned as his teeth delicately tugged at your lower lip, his hands sliding down to the waistband of your underwear. He leaned forward, laying you gently on your back and pulling the thin fabric over your legs. You moaned as his mouth traveled downwards, trailing kisses from your neck to your lower abdomen. His hands grasped your waist as he reached your hot slit, holding you still as his mouth ravaged your moist folds. You cried out as he sucked at your swollen clit, his tongue flicking over the delicate surface and making you buck your hips. Your chest heaved with euphoric breaths as Iwaizumi pulled away and you soon felt the throbbing head of his member run along the entrance of your dripping slit.

“Can I…?” He asked gently, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as his eyes met yours. You nodded and he kissed you deeply, absorbing your pleasured moans as he carefully pushed into you. He grunted quietly as his warm shaft slid in and out of you with ease, his movements gently rocking you back and forth. You wrapped your legs around his waist, whimpering softly as each slow stroke penetrated you more deeply. Iwaizumi intertwined his fingers with yours, moaning as he struggled to control his languid thrusts. You cried out as he hit your sweet spot, tipping you over the edge and making you completely fall apart as you climaxed. He gave a hollow groan as your reaction stimulated his consecutive orgasm, gasping as his hot release shot out into you.

You sighed contentedly as he collapsed on top of you, his heart pounding against your chest. You smiled up at him and he averted his gaze, blushing furiously as you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Th-thank you…” He mumbled, his face hot with embarrassment. “That was really nice.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Kuroo chuckled as you jolted awake, roused by the sensation of him blowing softly into your ear. You gave a shaky moan as he gently nipped at your earlobe, his hands snaking around your body and sliding down between your legs. His fingers made their way beneath the fabric of your underwear, slowly tracing circles around your clit and making you widen your legs eagerly. Kuroo smirked and softly blew into your ear again, sending chills up and down your spine. You gasped as he slowly inserted a finger into your warm entrance, curling it up and stroking the sensitive tissue of your inner walls while his thumb continued to play with your swollen clit.

“Mmmmm,” he purred. “You’re so wet. Naughty girl~” You exhaled deeply as he slowly removed his finger and kneeled between your legs, sliding the fabric of your underwear to one side and running the tip of his throbbing erection over your dripping slit. You whimpered impatiently and he grinned fiendishly before gently pushing inside you, making you bite your lip to stifle your pleasured cries. Kuroo grunted softly as he leisurely rocked his hips against yours, his movements slow and restrained. His mouth clung to your bare neck, trailing delicate kisses down to your collarbone as he continued his languid strokes, each gentle thrust making you curl your toes in bliss. You moaned as he leaned forward, raising your hips farther into the air and pushing into you more deeply. You draped your legs over his shoulders and he gripped your waist gently, grunting softly as he felt himself draw closer to orgasm. He let out a breathy groan as he exceeded his limit, his warm release pushing you over the edge and making you cry out passionately as you reached your blissful climax.

Kuroo leaned down, pressing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss before pulling away and once again blowing into your ear. He chuckled as you recoiled with a soft whimper before laying down next to you and pulling you closer to him, his arms locked around your waist. You gave a contented sigh as he nuzzled your hair, a smile spreading across your face as you heard him whisper, “I love you so much.”


	11. Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[does an even sicker guitar solo] OKAY so how about some veeeery slow, passionate and romantic love making scenario with bokuto??? nice nice B) lov u!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 30th, 2015: "Omfg, bless slow sex. Thank you so much for sending in this request!
> 
> (/•/v/•/)/"
> 
> Tags: Cunnilingus, Fluff, Female Reader

Bokuto panted when you broke away from the fervent kiss, his chest heaving impatiently as you pulled his shirt up over his head and carelessly let it drop to the ground. You moaned as his mouth collided back against yours, his teeth tugging at your lower lip as the two of you sauntered blindly into his bedroom, an untidy trail of clothes left in your wake. You sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily as he broke away and attached his mouth to your neck, sucking delicately at your skin. His hands gently massaged your supple breasts, your nipples stiffening between his thumb and forefinger. He continued to trail kisses down your body, slowly pulling your underwear over your legs and tossing the thin piece of fabric aside as his tongue swirled over your navel. You stifled a moan as he ran his hands along the insides of your thighs, his thumbs gently opening the lips of your dripping slit. 

“Whooaa,” Bokuto gasped, an eager grin spreading across his face. “You’re this wet already?” You moaned as he delved into your warm entrance, his tongue gently caressing your inner walls as his thumb traced circles around your erect clit. You ran your fingers through his hair, whimpering quietly as he planted soft kisses over your moist slit, his tongue expertly working your sensitive folds. You exhaled shakily as Bokuto rose to his feet and unzipped his pants, kicking them off and flipping you onto your stomach, his mouth pressed tenderly against the back of your neck.  

“I can’t wait anymore,” he whimpered as he ran the tip of his throbbing erection over your sopping entrance. He rested his chin against your shoulder, his husky breaths hot against your ear as he slowly pushed inside you. You bit your lip as his hips rocked gently against yours, moaning softly when he placed his sweaty palms over your hands. His abdomen rippled against your back as he tried to restrain his movements, each painstaking stroke making you hungry for more stimulation.

“ _Haahh_ ,” Bokuto grunted, his thrusts stopping once he felt himself draw close to climax. “Not yet…” He panted, his body quivering as he slowly regained his composure. You moaned when he finally began pushing his hips back against yours, chills running up and down your spine as he gently nibbled your earlobe. Your breaths came out in rough gasps, your hands desperately clawing at the sheets as you approached your limit. One last, firm thrust and Bokuto hit your sweet spot, making fall apart with a cascade of heavenly moans. He gave a hollow grunt as your pleasured cries tipped him over the edge, his stomach clenching as his hot release flooded out inside you. 

Your chest heaved with weary breaths as you fell onto the bed.  Bokuto collapsed next to you, completely spent. He stared lovingly upon your flushed face, the corners of his mouth curving up into a warm smile as he gently ran his fingers through your hair. You cozied up to him, a satisfied sigh floating from your lips as he wrapped his arms around you. It was the textbook definition of a perfect moment. 


	12. Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, thank you for starting this NSFW HQ blog. Can I request a scenario with Kenma receiving oral from his [fem] S/O?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 7th, 2015: "No problem! It’s been my pleasure~"
> 
> Tags: Blowjobs, Oral Sex, Gender-Neutral Reader

“Hm,” was Kenma’s uninterested response when you told him you were bored. You gave an exasperated sigh and laid your head in his lap, staring up at him with doe eyes. You whined again, begging him to put his game away do something with you.

“You can do whatever you want,” he murmured, his eyes glued to the screen of his PSP. “I don’t really care.” You raised an eyebrow with interest. Challenge accepted. You rubbed your cheek against his inner thigh, gently nuzzling his crotch until you felt the bulge between his legs growing under your soft touch. Kenma tensed up. Your sudden advance took him by surprise, but he had no objections. You slowly pulled his sweatpants down to his knees, smirking when you saw that he was already fully erect. He sighed shakily as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his member, his thumbs continuing to tap rapidly over the buttons of his PSP. He skillfully fended off his enemy’s attacks. Hit. Hit. His opponent’s HP slowly diminished. You slowly took his length into your mouth and sucked firmly, his soft grunts and groans only serving to encourage you. Kenma furrowed his brow as you ran your tongue up his glistening shaft, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to concentrate on his game. His attack patterns became sloppier as he drew closer to climax. Hit. Hit. His HP rapidly dropped.

“Stop,” he moaned, tightening his grip on his PSP. You smirked up at him rebelliously and continued to swirl your tongue over the tip of his throbbing erection. “Stop. I mean it,” he repeated, letting out a hollow gasp as you wrapped your lips around the sensitive head of his member and sucked tenderly. “H-hey,” he exhaled heavily, his abdomen tightening in preparation for his imminent orgasm. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna—” His words were drowned out by a euphoric groan as he finally reached his limit, his hot release pulsing out onto your face. His HP dropped to zero. Game over.

Kenna sighed heavily and set his PSP aside before reaching down to wipe the creamy droplets from your cheeks. You stared up at him with a grin, your eyes narrowed smugly.

“I win.” You declared. Kenma blushed furiously and averted his gaze with a pout.

“Not really…”


	13. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hurrah, open requests! I know you have an influx of Kuroo already, but...a scenario where Kuroo's tiny, sweet gf went off on a trip for a few weeks, and by the time she's back, he's so pent up that he basically just wants to pound her into the mattress? (I'm so sorry LOL)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 11th, 2015: "BLESS. THIS. ASK. OH MY GOD. 
> 
> Jesus. My heart could barely handle writing this request. Thank you so much for sending it in.
> 
> (*´ ∀ `*)"
> 
> Tags: Fingering, Fluff, Rough Sex, Female Reader

Kuroo was all over you the instant you walked through the door, his hands tracing the curves of your back and his tender lips mashing against yours. You moaned into his mouth and let your bags drop to the floor, hastily kicking off your shoes as he firmly grasped the backs of your thighs and hoisted you into the air. You wrapped your legs around his hips, clinging to him hungrily as he carried you to your bedroom and laid you down on the pliant mattress. His hands were rough against your skin as he tugged at the hem of your shirt, momentarily breaking the feverish kiss to pull the fabric over your head before reattaching his lips to yours. You whimpered softly as his fingers slowly circled around your breasts, gently caressing the supple flesh of your nipples until they stiffened under his touch. You shuddered as his hands continued trailing down your body, his fingers ghosting over your abdomen until they reached the waistband of your pants. Kuroo slowly slid your jeans down over your legs before pulling his lips away from yours and dragging them over your hot skin, sending chills up your spine when his mouth found your bare slit. He placed a delicate kiss over your sopping entrance, smirking at your reactions as he ran his tongue through your sensitive folds.

“Hmmmmm~” Kuroo purred, slowly pushing a finger inside you and curling it up against the tender flesh of your inner walls. “You’re this wet for me already? You must’ve missed me.” You moaned as he pumped his finger back and forth, bringing his mouth up to nibble gently at your earlobe. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, removing his finger and pressing the tip of his throbbing erection up against your dripping entrance. “I missed you too.” You gasped as he painstakingly pushed inside you, going inch by inch until you had fully taken in his length.

“ _Nnnh_ … Feels good…” Kuroo grunted softly as he began to move, his hips rocking back and forth against yours slowly. “I missed you so much.” You whimpered quietly as he attached his mouth to your neck, sucking and biting gently until a red mark was clearly visible. You moaned as his thrusts grew faster, each rough stroke hitting you deeper and sending your eyes rolling back into your head. He kissed you passionately, his lips absorbing your pleasured cries as his hips rammed against yours. You gripped the sheets tightly as he pounded into you, your stomach clenching as you felt yourself draw close to your limit. You fell apart when Kuroo hit your sweet spot, finally reaching your climax with a long string of delighted cries. He followed soon after you with a strained gasp, his body shuddering in absolute pleasure as his hot release spilled out into you.

You exhaled deeply, your body sinking into the mattress as Kuroo collapsed on top of you. His chest heaved with husky breaths, his bare skin warm and comforting against yours. Your eyelids fluttered shut with a contented sigh and you smiled as you felt him tenderly press his lips to your forehead.

“Did you have a nice trip?”


	14. Shouyou - Tadashi - Tooru - Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oikawa, Hinata, yamaguchi and Iwaizumi getting their first bj ever from their partner please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 24th, 2015: "To whoever requested this, I am so sorry that it took me over a month to finish. I hope the wait made these scenarios more enjoyable~
> 
> (＾ワ＾)ノ"
> 
> Tags: Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Gender-Neutral Reader

Hinata squirmed impatiently as you fumbled with his belt, his face flushed with arousal and excitement. You smiled nervously and told him to settle down, but he shivered in anticipation as you unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. You gave a satisfied hum upon finding him fully hard, and you savored his flustered expression before blowing gently over the head of his member.

“ _Haahh_ ~” He trembled, his chest heaving with pleasured gasps. “N-no fair… Don’t tease me.” You smirked contentedly and dragged your tongue slowly up from the base of his shaft, trailing gentle kisses as you went along. He moaned quietly and leaned back in his seat, eagerly lifting his hips towards the warmth of your mouth. Your lips slid with ease over the throbbing head of his member, your tongue delicately caressing the surface of his shaft with each steady stroke. You sucked gently at first, your head bobbing up and down at a slow, careful pace, but Hinata’s breaths became more ragged as your movements grew faster, his stomach clenching in preparation for his imminent climax.

“C-coming… I’m coming…” His warning was no more than a whisper, but it was all he could manage between moans as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his glistening erection. He bucked his hips with a lustful groan as he finally reached his limit, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hot release flooded out onto your face.

Hinata let out a heavy sigh, his eyes still closed and the corners of his mouth curled up into a blissful smile. You simply grinned back at him, your eyes narrowed smugly as you felt the warm droplets trickle down your cheeks. He blushed when he finally looked down at you, feeling a renewed sense of arousal upon seeing the white splotches smeared across your face.

“Again?” He asked. You laughed, but nodded in agreement.

“Okay.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yamaguchi’s face turned bright red with embarrassment when you suggested that he take a shower with you. He awkwardly stood outside the bathroom door, finding himself unable to move despite your constant and insistent coaxing. You eventually grew impatient with his reluctance and he yelped in shock as you ripped the door open and dragged him into the humid air, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He averted his eyes as you pulled his shirt up over his head and reached for the waistband of his pants, leaning up for a kiss as you slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He shyly rested his hands on your waist, his lips pressing back against yours as you finally removed the last of his clothes and pulled him into the shower. You sighed in contentment as the warm stream of water trickled down your back, washing away the tension in your muscles. Yamaguchi stiffened as you wrapped your arms around his neck, nervously backing into the far wall of the shower when he felt your body press up against his.

“Wh-what are you doing…?” He asked shakily as your hands trailed down between his shoulder blades, slowly wrapping around his waist to his caress his lower abdomen. He shuddered under your touch as your fingers trailed downwards, whimpering softly as you palmed his growing erection. He let out a pleasured gasp as you wrapped your hand around his stiffening member and stroked it slowly, languidly. Yamaguchi slid to the floor, knowing he would be unable to stay standing if you continued your ventures. And you had no intention of stopping.

You sank to the ground and positioned yourself between his legs, dipping your head to place a gentle kiss over the tip of his erection. He moaned softly and leaned back against the shower wall, involuntarily bucking his hips as you swirled your tongue around the sensitive head of his member. Water pounded in your ears as you slowly took his length into your mouth, your lips locked firmly around his glistening shaft. Yamaguchi whimpered softly, his breaths growing harsher as you continued sucking, each steady stroke making him curl his toes in eager anticipation.

“ _Aahh_ … I-I’m…” He exhaled shakily, his hands partially covering his deeply flushed face. “C…close…” He gasped as your motions grew more fervent, his chest heaving with passionate breaths as he drew closer to climax. He fell apart when you flicked your tongue over the tip of his throbbing erection, exceeding his limit with a long string of hollow moans.  

You sat upright and gave a sly smirk, allowing the stream of water to rinse the sticky residue from your face. Yamaguchi let out a satiated sigh and laughed nervously, averting his gaze as the blush came creeping back into his cheeks.

“You planned this… didn’t you?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

You let out an exasperated sigh and tossed your pencil aside, finally succumbing to frustration and giving yourself a much-needed break from studying. You glanced over at Oikawa. He simply continued to scribble furiously away at his notepad, his brow furrowed with intense concentration. You stood up slowly and stretched your arms above your head, sighing pleasurably as the stiffness in your muscles slowly dissipated. You made your way over to Oikawa’s chair and he froze as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, planting gentle kisses along the back of his neck. His composure rapidly dwindled as you ran your hands down over his abdomen, pulling up eagerly at the hem of his shirt. You nipped at his earlobe and he exhaled shakily before suddenly dropping his pencil and swiveling around to face you, pulling you roughly into his lap. You moaned as he hungrily attached his mouth to yours, his teeth tugging at your lower lip and his hands slowly caressing your inner thighs. You stifled a giggle as you felt the bulge between his legs stiffen, a fiendish smile spreading across your face as you broke away from the kiss and sank to the floor. Oikawa stared down at you lustfully as you pulled the waistband of his pants down, letting his throbbing erection spring free.

“Look what you’ve done to me,” he purred, his face flushed with arousal. His breath hitched in his throat as you swirled your tongue over the sensitive head of his member, licking up the liquid that seeped from the tip. He groaned as you wrapped your lips around his rigid shaft and sucked firmly, his fingers gently trickling through your hair as your head bobbed up and down. “ _Haahh_ ,” Oikawa sighed blissfully, bucking his hips as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his member. “Just like tha— _aahh~”_ He threw his head back with a carnal moan as you took his length into your mouth, his hands desperately grasping at your hair as your tongue caressed his glistening shaft. His chest heaved with passionate breaths, his groans ringing out loudly as your movements grew more vigorous. “D…don’t stop! I’m so clo—” He leaned forward with a strained gasp, his words strangled by his passionate moans as he finally reached his limit.

Oikawa fell back into his chair, completely overtaken with exhaustion. You swallowed the product of his hot release and looked up at him proudly. His cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red, his eyelids fluttering softly and his mouth hanging partially open. When he finally caught his breath, he gave a warm chuckle and looked down at you, an appreciative smile spread across his face.

“Thank you. That was amazing~”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapped loosely around your waist as you gently slid your hands up under his shirt. You slowly caressed his chest, his abdominal muscles rippling under your touch as trailed your fingers down his body. He exhaled shakily when your hands reached the waistband of his pants, his pleasured moans no longer being stifled by the softness of your lips against his. His face grew hot with embarrassment as you pulled his sweatpants down to his knees, letting his stiffening erection spring free. Iwaizumi gave a hollow groan as you gently circled your tongue over the delicate head of his member, raising his hips to meet the warmth of your mouth.

 _“A-aahh_ ,” he moaned, his grip on the sheets tightening as you dragged your tongue from the base of his shaft all the way up to the tip of his glistening erection. “Y…you don’t have to… do that…” His breaths came out in harsh gasps as you wrapped your lips around his member, your mouth gliding smoothly over the surface of his rigid shaft. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his throbbing erection, his body tensing up as he felt himself draw closer to his limit. He shuddered in pleasure as you wrapped your lips around the base of his shaft and sucked firmly, tipping him over the edge and sending his warm release coursing out into the back of your throat.

You pulled away quickly and clapped your hand to your mouth, your chest heaving with coughs and pants as you attempted to expel the creamy substance from your gag reflex. Iwaizumi sat up instantly and grasped your shoulders, his face racked with concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently as you finally caught your breath. You nodded, a reassuring smile spread across your face, and he gave a sigh of relief. “Sorry… I should’ve warned you…” He awkwardly averted his gaze, his face flushed with a strange mixture of arousal and embarrassment. “Thank you, though… You know… for that.”


	15. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hellooo can you maybe write an scenario about asahi being really rough because they lost a game and ends up scared that he had hurted his s/o? (but they really enjoyed it tho ~(°.°)~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 29th, 2015: "GOD, YES!
> 
> This turned out a lot more dramatic than I had originally planned, but I’m actually rather pleased with the final product. I don’t know what it is about angst, but it brings out a whole different writing style in me.
> 
> This scenario is supposed to take place after Karasuno’s match with Dateko, when Asahi’s spikes kept getting blocked and he ended up becoming too scared to call for a toss. I imagine that he went over to his partner’s house after storming off when Nishinoya was yelling at him, and then somehow sex happened."
> 
> Tags: Angst, Fluff, Rough Sex, Gender-Neutral Reader

Asahi’s breath was hot against the nape of your neck and his hands were locked in a firm grip around your waist. Soft grunts filled the air as his hips rocked against yours, the heat of his chest against the bare skin of your back making your spine tingle with desire. His usual, steady movements turned ragged as restraint took a back seat to raw anger. What kind of ace couldn’t even get a single spike through? You moaned into your pillow, each firm thrust driving you into the mattress and making you hungry for more. Asahi groaned through clenched teeth as he pounded into you, his strained breaths morphing into low growls as his thoughts reinforced the burning frustration of being completely shut out, completely ineffective, completely useless. Your delighted whimpers normally would have worried him, but, in truth, he hardly noticed. His blood was boiling and you could feel it with every stroke as he hit you harder and deeper.

“Asa…hi,” you gasped, clutching desperately at the sheets as you felt the hot tension building up in your core. He took in a shallow breath and rammed his hips against yours, his abdomen coiled in sheer anticipation, and he froze for a moment, his indignation evaporating as quickly as his blistering arousal. He exhaled with a guttural groan, trembling with pleasure as his hot release spilled out into you and tipped you over the edge. You arched your back upwards and climaxed with a shudder, your passionate moans muffled by the soft fabric of your pillow.

You sank back into the mattress with a contented sigh, your heart still pounding with excitement. Asahi collapsed next to you and laid there for what felt like hours, his heavy breaths gradually slowing to a calm and steady pace. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a tender embrace, resting his forehead against your collarbone.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, swallowing the pain in his throat that came with the onset of tears. “Did I… h-hurt you?” His voice cracked and you could tell he was barely keeping it together. You carefully reassured him that he didn’t hurt you at all, that you greatly enjoyed it and that he shouldn’t be worried about you. Asahi whimpered softly, a wave of guilt washing over him despite your soothing words, and soon his body was racked with dismal sobs. “W-why… why can’t I do anything right…?” He choked out, hot tears streaming down his face. You ran your fingers slowly through his disheveled hair and let him cry it out, knowing he was upset about more than just being somewhat rough with you.

Even breaths slowly replaced shaky sobs as Asahi slipped into a tranquil slumber, his body falling limp with weariness. You gave a heavy sigh and gently pressed your lips against his forehead, hoping with all your heart that he would feel better upon waking up.


	16. Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On behalf of Iwa-chan’s birthday, I wrote celebratory smut fluff because I am incapable of contributing anything of worth to the Haikyuu!! fandom.
> 
> But on a more serious note, I wanted to write something for Iwaizumi’s special day, and I’m actually really pleased with the outcome! I also used this as an opportunity to practice a different sort of style, since I’m still fairly new at this whole fanfiction thing.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Iwaizumi~"
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Female Reader

There had always been a certain aspect to birthdays that Iwaizumi disliked, to put it simply. He could tolerate the extravagant clubroom parties thrown by Oikawa every year (though only just barely), but he absolutely detested the tedious process of unwrapping an overwhelming number of presents and trying to figure out if the raunchy volleyball magazines from Hanamaki were meant to be a serious gift or not. Although he truly did appreciate the time spent with his friends and teammates, he always found himself completely worn out by the time his birthday drew to a close.  

He was unsure of what to expect when you told him to keep his evening free for you. There was nothing in particular he wanted to do, seeing as all he cared about was having the opportunity to unwind and spend some alone time with you. It was late in the evening when Iwaizumi finally arrived at your house, completely exhausted from a long day of celebration. He let himself in, as per your instructions, releasing a heavy sigh and kicking the door shut behind him.

“Hello?” He called out setting his bags down momentarily as he fumbled with his shoelaces and cursing himself for having made the knots so tight. “Sorry I’m late. Oikawa almost wouldn’t let me leave. You know how clingy he can be.” Iwaizumi scowled in frustration before finally resorting to simply yanking his shoes off without bothering to untie them. He looked up upon hearing your rapidly approaching footsteps, finding his balance just in time to catch you as you leapt into his arms. He grunted at the sudden extra weight and staggered forward as you wrapped your legs around his waist, but he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. You clung to him fervently, your fingers grasping at the soft fabric of his shirt and pulling it up just enough to expose part of his lower back. You rested your cheek against his shoulder as he carried you to the privacy of your room and set you down gently on the edge of your bed, slowly leaning forward to press his mouth against yours with an ambrosial tenderness. You tugged eagerly at the hem of his shirt and Iwaizumi whined softly as you pulled away from the kiss, swiftly sliding the garment up over his head and tossing it aside. He kneeled over you and attacked your mouth once again, letting out an appreciative hum as you sucked gently at his bottom lip. You leaned back onto the mattress, cupping your hands around his cheeks and pulling him down with you, moaning softly as you felt the comforting weight of his body pressed up against yours. He let out a shaky groan as you pulled your knee up between his legs and rolled it lasciviously against his crotch, bowing his head with a shudder as he felt the familiar warmth of arousal coiling in the pit of his stomach. His fingers trailed slowly up your thighs, and it was only then that he realized what you were wearing; or rather, what you weren’t wearing. The blood rushed to his cheeks as his hands drifted over the smooth skin of your legs, expecting to feel his fingertips bump against the rough seams of your underwear, but soon became clear that you were completely bare underneath him. Iwaizumi grunted with discomfort as he felt the fabric of his pants grow taut around his rapidly stiffening erection, his heart pounding with anticipation as he pulled your shirt up slowly and found that you weren’t wearing a bra either. He swallowed dryly. He wondered what had happened to the crippling exhaustion he had felt merely minutes ago, because he was fully alert as his fingers made their way beneath the waistband of his pants and lingered over his throbbing length. The heat between his legs ached for attention, and Iwaizumi sighed shakily as he wrapped his hand around the head of his member, already slick with precum, and kneaded it gently. He buried his face into your neck and continued pleasuring himself with slow, smooth strokes, his breaths rasping against your ear.

“ _Ah_ …  _Haahh_ …… S-sorry… Just a second,” he moaned, the desperation in his voice making the heat pool between your legs. “I’ll be ready in a second.” You whimpered softly and arched your hips up eagerly against his, gently prodding him to taking action. He got the hint and took one last, shaky breath before finally pulling his hand away and sitting upright, shedding the last of his clothes with an overrefined sense of urgency. You bit your lip in anticipation as he pressed the tip of his length against your dripping entrance and pushed into you slowly, painstakingly, almost as if he thought you would break if he wasn’t careful enough. Iwaizumi groaned lowly at the warmth that enveloped him, and you tilted your head back with a cry as he leaned farther forward, rolling his hips down to hit you at the perfect angle.

“G…god, you’re perfect,” he moaned into your ear, his heavy exhales timed perfectly with each steady thrust. “I love you.” It barely a whisper, three words forced out between hollow grunts, but it brought a smile to your face. It was not something he said often, and it was not something he said lightly. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer, whimpering softly as he rocked his hips back and forth, the sudden gyration hitting you deeper and making you desperate for more stimulation. Iwaizumi clenched his teeth, his hands clawing at the sheets in an attempt to find some way to restrain himself, but his strokes gradually grew faster and rougher, and he couldn’t stop himself from falling out of rhythm. Your moans tumbled out as fervent gasps at the sudden change of pace and you felt a tingling sensation in your fingertips as you drew closer to your limit. You threw your hips up as you felt the hot pressure building in your core, shamelessly demanding more, begging for him to go faster. Iwaizumi complied with a firm thrust that hit you deep and he groaned as he felt the shudder pulse through your body, your inner walls clenching tightly and then quivering around him as you rode out your orgasm. Your moans alone were enough to tip him over the edge and he let out a strained gasp, his shoulders lurching forward as his release came spilling out in hot waves, leaving him breathless in the wake of his climax.

Your chest heaved with pleasured gasps and you fell back onto the sheets, feeling the tension in your body unwind as your heart slowed back down to a reasonable pace. Iwaizumi rolled over and collapsed next to you, his eyes closed in sheer bliss and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

“Happy birthday,” you murmured, and his eyelids slowly fluttered open, the intensity of his gaze softening as it rested upon your smiling face. He chuckled softly. Maybe birthday presents weren’t so bad after all.


	17. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! I'd like to request Kuroo and his s/o having sex and it's her first time ever so she's super nervous/scared? Thank you!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 19th, 2015: "Sure thing! I wasn’t sure if you wanted it to be Kuroo’s first time as well as his partner’s, but that’s how I decided to write it. I hope you don’t mind~
> 
> \\(* ´ ◡ ` *)/"
> 
> Tags: First Time, Fluff, Female Reader

You moaned softly, feeling the heat in your cheeks rise as Kuroo sucked gently at your jawbone, his hands glossing slowly up your thighs before coming to rest respectfully at your hips. He pulled away from your neck and stared down at you, his fingers hovering with anticipation over the waistband of your pants.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked again, his expression ridden with uncharacteristic seriousness. You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded solemnly, your heart pounding with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Kuroo pressed his lips against yours tenderly and slowly began to pull your pants down over your legs, revealing inch by inch of your bare skin until the garment had been completely shed. His hands trickled back up the inside of your thigh and delicately rubbed your clothed entrance, his thumb tracing circles around your sensitive clit. You bit your lip as he pushed the fabric of your underwear aside and gently slid a finger into your warm entrance, chuckling softly as he curled it up against your inner walls.

“Someone’s eager~” He smiled, gazing down at you affectionately as he pressed another finger against your dripping slit. You brought your hands up to cover your face, ashamed of the sounds that slipped past your lips as Kuroo gently scissored your wet folds.

“That’s no good,” he whined, and you peeked through the gaps between your fingers to see the corners of his mouth curve down into a frown. “I want to see your face.” You squirmed nervously as Kuroo pried your hands away, pinning them above your head and leaning down to give you a loving peck on the lips. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know. You’re beautiful,” he murmured against your mouth, twisting his fingers to the side as he wedged them deeper inside you. You moaned and bucked your hips eagerly against his hand, and Kuroo smirked before pulling away and lining his hips up with yours, his erection already standing tall and throbbing with arousal. He swallowed nervously, his throat dry and his palms sweaty, but he gazed down at you with a reassuring smile nonetheless.

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” He said, pressing the tip of his length up against your sopping entrance. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, your heart thudding with anticipation against your ribcage. Kuroo let out a shaky breath before leaning forward and pushing into you carefully, a groan slipping past his clenched teeth as your foreign yet comforting warmth encompassed him. You whimpered softly once he was fully sheathed inside you, feeling a strange discomfort in your core that was neither pain nor pleasure just yet.

“You good?” Kuroo breathed, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. You gave an affirmative hum and nuzzled against his shoulder, your arms still locked firmly around his neck. He took in a deep breath and slowly drew his hips back before driving them forward again, grunting softly as he hit you deeper than before. You stifled a cry as a wave of pleasure washed over you, and you quickly began to relish in the warm friction of his thrusts as his movements fell into a perfect tempo. Kuroo littered kisses across your neck, licking and sucking at every patch of skin he could reach before dragging his lips up to bump against your open mouth. His brow furrowed as he rocked his hips slowly back and forth, temporarily interrupting his rhythm before falling back into a fast yet steady pace. Dark strands of hair fell over his eyes and tickled your cheeks, and he grunted softly as you pulled your legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

“Still… doing okay…?” His breaths came out in rasps as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts, and you managed to moan out a garbled ‘yes’ in response. There was a heavy pressure building up in the pit of your stomach, and you were vaguely aware of a harsh gasp that brushed past your ear as you felt Kuroo buck. His body heaved forward before shuddering to a stop, his release flooding out in hot spurts that made your hips jolt, and then your body quivered, convulsions ripping down your spine as your climax seared pleasure through your blood.

As you sank back down into the mattress, you felt as though gravity had suddenly become stronger. Your limbs fell heavy at your sides and you were amazed that Kuroo could even stay upright, let alone move. He pulled away carefully, wincing as the movement exacerbated his oversensitive state, before shifting over to sit next to where you lay, crossing his legs comfortably in front of him.

“Hey,” he whispered, his gaze filled with warmth and adoration.

“Hey,” you responded, a smile playing on your lips.

“How was your first time?”

You gave a thoughtful hum as you replayed the event in your head, struggling to find the words that could truly explain how you felt. “…Perfect,” you decided, after a moment of silence. “It was perfect.”

Kuroo beamed and let his fingers trickle through your hair. “Mine too.”


	18. Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask for fluffy (or not haha) Suga w their s/o drabbles~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 7th, 2015: "FLUFFY IS GOOD. I LIKE FLUFFY.
> 
> This scenario didn’t turn out quite as fluffy as I’d hoped. I was finally able to buckle down and finish it due to the raw, utter power of horniness, but I did the best I could under the circumstances.
> 
> I hope you like it either way~
> 
> (^‿^✿)"
> 
> Tags: Clothed Sex, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Handjobs, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Female Reader

You gave a pleasured sigh as Sugawara trailed lazy kisses across your back, his hands tracing slow circles over your abdomen before continuing further down to play with the hem of your shorts. You leaned into his touch as he slid lower, heat tingling at the base of your spine as his fingers dipped between your legs and snaked beneath the fabric of your underwear. Sugawara purred softly into your ear as he thumbed your swollen clit, his hips grinding firmly into the backs of your thighs.

“I want you so badly,” he whispered softly, his voice thick with lust. You rolled over onto your back and tilted your mouth up to meet his. You kissed him hungrily, letting your teeth graze over his lower lip as you reached down to unbutton his pants. Sugawara whined softly as you pushed his boxers aside, your fingers brushing lightly over his length, and he breathed out a moan as you slowly palmed his throbbing erection. He tugged impatiently at the waistband of your shorts, hurriedly sliding the garment down over your legs before discarding it completely. You teasingly wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft and dragged your fingers up his length, smirking at the way his expression distorted with pleasure when you twisted your wrist. You pulled him forward until he hovered over you, his face visibly flushed with arousal but bearing a smile nonetheless.

“May I…?” He cooed airily, pressing the head of his member up against your dripping entrance. You bit your lip with excitement and nodded eagerly, spreading your legs wider as if to invite him forward. Sugawara chuckled sweetly and pressed his mouth to your neck, drawing a moan from your throat as you felt him slide into you with ease. He grunted softly as he shifted his weight onto his forearms, leaning forward just far enough to raise your hips into the air before pulling back slowly, teasingly, and then heaving forward again. You bit back a whimper as Sugawara nipped at your earlobe, his careful thrusts making your skin crawl with anticipation. You squirmed impatiently as his movements rocked you back and forth, too slowly for satisfaction.

“More,” you whined. “Harder.” Sugawara eagerly heeded your request, a velvety moan slipping from his lips as he began thrusting into you faster, each stroke hitting you deeper and making your core vibrate with pleasure. He pressed kisses along your collarbone, sucking delicately at your skin so as not to leave a mark. You whimpered out another plea for more, your fingers grasping desperately at clumps of his silvery hair. You could feel your back arching slowly off the mattress as the pressure built up, layer upon layer of blissful tension overlapping until the pleasure overflowed at all once. You bit back a cry as heat surged through your body, your hips jolting with each pulse until you were through and you felt Sugawara shudder in response. His abdomen convulsed as he spilled hot waves out onto your stomach, muffling a gasp against your shoulder that sounded a little bit like your name.

You hummed out a sigh and let your head roll back against the mattress, ignoring the sounds of rustling fabric until you felt a soft dab against your skin. You glanced down in confusion, only to make a horrified expression when you realized that Sugawara was using his shirt to soak up the sticky mess littered across your abdomen.

“Don’t worry about it,” he laughed. “I’ll wash it later.” You frowned disapprovingly, but Sugawara simply smiled in response. “Besides,” he added, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “You were more than worth it.”


	19. Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m posting this scenario separately because it turned out to be waaaay longer than I had intended, and I also feel it does better as a standalone piece rather than as part of a set (heh, volleyball puns). 
> 
> Note: I have no idea if Oikawa and Iwaizumi are actually neighbors, but I wrote it that way for the sake of what little plot there is. 
> 
> Enjoy~"
> 
> Tags: Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Female Reader

Oikawa’s lips parted into a gape, his head cocked slightly to the side in a look that signified confusion, as though he was unsure of whether or not he had heard you correctly.

“C-can you repeat that?” He spoke softly, his voice dipping down into the low, serious tone he only used when he knew something was not a laughing matter. You heaved a sigh and let your gaze drop to the floor, feeling your cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red. You used the same words, drawing out the time between each syllable so as to be sure the message got through. There was another moment of silence, and you fidgeted anxiously, your eyes still glued to the floor. You stiffened when Oikawa took a slow step forward and cupped his hand under your chin, gently tilting your head up until you were forced to look at him. His expression was filled with warmth and adoration.

“Are you sure…?” He asked gently. “You don’t need to rush into it. I can wai—” You silenced him with a kiss, humming contentment back against the softness of his lips when you felt him grasp the front of your shirt, and then you were frantically stripping away fabric, shedding garment after garment until you found yourself pressed between Oikawa and the floor, skin bare and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

“You’re so beautiful…” The gentle murmur sent heat flooding to your cheeks. Your skin crawled with embarrassment, and you squirmed impatiently as you felt calloused fingers slowly trail down between your legs. Heat began to pool in your core as Oikawa ran his thumb over your sensitive clit, tracing gentle circles over the surface before dipping down further to prod at your moist entrance. You felt a moan bubble up in your throat as his mouth dropped to your neck, sucking and kissing at patches of skin until you knew there would be red marks left in his wake. You writhed under his touch, anticipation leaving you breathless and desperate, and Oikawa reluctantly dragged his lips away from your neck when you begged him not to keep you waiting. He swallowed nervously as he drank in your exposed form, his length painfully hard and glistening with the copious amounts of moisture that leaked from the tip and dribbled down to the base of his shaft. You could feel the heat pulsing through his blood as he propped the tip of his erection between your folds, and you placed your hands against his forearms to brace yourself.

“I’m putting it in now, okay?” He purred, and you gave a quick nod before you felt him leaning forward, slowly at first and then pushing into you all at once. The moan that ripped from his chest sounded almost like a sob, sharp and thick and  _loud_ , and you could feel his arms tremble under your palms as he struggled to regain at least some level of composure.

“I can’t move,” he admitted when he finally caught his breath, his voice quavering heavily. “If I move, I’ll come.” You had to stifle a laugh at how the tables had turned and Oikawa was quick to splutter out an angry defense, but his expression softened as you pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek. You offered him an encouraging smile and he took a deep breath before carefully shifting his weight back, groaning softly as stimulation dragged over his throbbing length, and then letting his hips slide forward again. He gasped out another piercing moan but he kept going, pulling out and sinking into you with a pleasant rhythm that made your stomach clench with each stroke. You let out a breathy whimper and wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him on with wispy gasps of “yes” and “more.” Oikawa moaned again, his hips beginning to swing forward faster and harder, and you bit back a cry as numbing pleasure coursed through your veins.

“ _Hah_ … Y-you feel s-so good~” His voice broke into a whine as his tempo faltered, thrusts growing erratic and desperate before he managed to draw back considerably and recapture a slow, easy pace. His abdomen rippled with every little movement, and heat prickled under your skin as you rolled your hips up in time with his, dragging sweet friction deep into your core. Oikawa whimpered out another shaky breath, his silky hair grazing against your forehead as he threw his weight forward, leaning just far enough to lift your tailbone up off the ground.

“ _Hnnhh_ …  _Aah_ , I can’t,” he gasped, barely a whisper through his pleasured moans. “I can’t… I’m coming.” Your own climax was imminent and you begged him to hang on just a bit longer. He inhaled sharply as he pushed into you again and you felt yourself tipping into your orgasm, and then his shoulders lurched and he was groaning, his release gushing out in hot waves. Pleasure quickly flooded through your body and you bit back a moan, your hips twitching with the shivers that buzzed across your skin as you rode out your climax.

You panted heavily and collapsed back against the floor, feeling a soothing ache spread through your body as the tension in your muscles uncoiled, but relaxation ended abruptly when you heard a knock at the door. Your blood ran cold in terror and Oikawa leapt up, hurriedly dressing himself and muttering a string of curses as he attempted to flatten his sex-tousled hair.

“Damn it, my parents weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow morning,” he hissed, quickly helping you slip back into your clothes before rushing to answer the door. Your heart pounded fearfully as you listened to the muffled voices coming from the foyer, but you realized something was off when you heard awkward laughter and rushed goodbyes, and then the sound of the lock clicking back into place. Oikawa was red up to his ears when he came back into view, and you asked who was actually at the door.

“Um… That was Iwa-chan,” he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. “He said… Um…… He said he wanted to make sure I was okay because he thought he heard me screaming from across the street…” You thought for sure you would die of laughter.


	20. Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a first time having sex with thier gf? For Ushijima?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 22nd, 2015: "Absolutely! Here you go~"
> 
> Tags: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Female Reader

You resisted the urge to clamp your legs shut as Ushijimapressed a tender kiss to the inside of your thigh, his bangs brushing lightly across your skin and making you squirm like a child because it tickled beyond belief. Your hips bucked when you felt his tongue prod at your clit, licking warm circles over the surface before trailing back down to sift through your sensitive folds. You gasped out a moan as Ushijima delved into your hot entrance and he huffed an impatient breath through his nose as your hips gyrated back against his mouth.

“I can’t concentrate if you keep moving around like that,” he scolded, his gaze flicking up to meet yours. His eyebrows were set low in annoyance and you murmured an apology, your face burning red with embarrassment. Ushijima heaved a sigh and sat upright, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth clean of the moisture smeared across his lips. He was strangely quiet, his eyes narrowed and staring emptily at the far wall. He seemed to be deep in thought. You nervously wrapped your arms around your legs and pulled your knees up until they rested against your chin. You waited anxiously for Ushijima to say something, and after a long period of uncomfortable silence, he finally did.

“We could try having intercourse instead, if you prefer.” You felt your eyes widen in shock. You never would have guessed he would be willing to take that step with you, although you had thought about doing it with him before. Ushijima waited patiently as you pondered the matter.

“Okay.”

“Don’t say yes if you don’t mean it,” he said with as much tenderness as he could manage.

“I mean it,” you strongly affirmed, and with that, he was convinced.

Ushijima slowly leaned forward and you slowly leaned back, your heart pounding with excitement as he carefully pried your legs apart. You shivered as he brushed his fingers over your entrance, still warm and dripping with arousal. You could clearly see his length straining at the front of his pants, but he paid it no mind as his hands continued up your body, dipping under the hem of your shirt and sliding the fabric aside to expose the bare skin of your stomach. He pressed his lips to your navel as he tenderly kneaded your breasts, tracing circles over your nipples and twisting them gently between his fingers until he felt them stiffen. You moaned and shifted anxiously, feeling your body grow hot and restless under his touch. Anticipation pooled in your core and you tilted your hips up in search of stimulation. Ushijima breathed out a gentle hum as he pulled a kiss away from your abdomen and reached down to unzip his pants, pushing the waistband of his boxers aside just enough to expose his throbbing length. He kneeled between your legs, letting your hips rest against his thighs, and pressed the tip of his erection up against your entrance.

“I’ll try to be gentle,” he uttered, sounding slightly breathless. You nodded and took a deep breath as he rolled his hips forward, grunting softly as he slid into you with one swift motion. You exhaled shakily, finding yourself slow to grow accustomed to the sensation, but you reached up to steady yourself against his shoulders nonetheless. You felt the next thrust deep in the pit of your stomach, dragging a moan from your throat as pleasure quickly heated through your body. Ushijima huffed out a breath as he swung his hips forward again, his pace moderately slow but forceful enough to make you cry out with each stroke. It was starting to feel ridiculously good, and you felt your fingers dig into the flesh of his shoulders as he pounded vibrations through your core, gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts and turning you into a mess of whines and pleas. You wanted more. You needed more. Ushijima breathed out a groan as you angled your hips higher, his steely eyes narrowing as he attempted to hold off his imminent climax, continuously piling up hot pressure until you were done and he knew it. You came with a whimpering moan and Ushijima shuddered through his final thrust as your inner walls suddenly convulsed around his length, and then you felt warm, pearly ropes spurt out across your skin and drip down off the curve of your stomach.

Fatigue hit you like a train, and  when you felt Ushijima run his fingers through your hair, you barely found the energy to nuzzle your cheek back against his palm. Still, you thought that you had never felt so content in your life.


	21. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um ok im not really sure if im doing this right but @ kuroo i want you to eat me out until i can barely breathe and then bend me over a table and fuck me raw (this is supposed to be a confession btw)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 11th, 2015: "This is actually a perfect example of a confession! Thanks so much for sending it in~
> 
> ~~Honestly, I’m pretty sure we all want Kuroo to do this to us."~~

Kuroo looks slightly taken aback, but his shocked expression quickly fades into one of smug satisfaction at the boldness of your words. His eyes darken with temptation, the shape of his lips curling up into a suggestive smirk as he takes a step closer to you.

“Ohoho… I think that can be arranged~”


	22. Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Confession for Nishinoya: What would I have to do to get you to look at me the way you look at Kiyoko? Cause at this point in my downward spiral into being in love with you, I just want you more than anything. - Moon Anon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 12th, 2015

Nishinoya seems deeply touched by your words, a state of genuine concern instantly replacing his usual energetic flamboyance. The way he stares at you makes you feel like royalty, like something too precious for words, and you can see his eyes glisten with humbled affection when he finally speaks.

“I’m looking at you… and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more in my life.”


	23. Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Confession to Oikawa // I would do anything for His Highness if he'd fuck me to the point I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week~ So what do you say Oikawa-sama?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 12th, 2015

Oikawa flashes you a smile so dazzling that you almost fail to see the way his eyes narrow with interest, and you wonder how he manages to stay so calm even through the growing stretch of arousal at the front of his pants. A salacious whisper grazes the rim of your ear, voice lowered beyond the threshold of predatory allure.

“My, my, aren’t we eager? Don’t worry, Oikawa-sama will take  _good_  care of you~”


	24. Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "@bokuto if you look that good in clothes you must look even better out of them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 12th, 2015

Bokuto twists his lips into a lopsided smirk and rolls his shoulders in a not-so-subtle display of complacency, and you begin to think that your comment has managed to inflate his ego by an unsafe amount. His response is far too cool to have gone unrehearsed, but you have to commend him for being so well prepared in spite of the conceited grin plastered across his face.

“Heh, you’re right… the best place for my clothes is your bedroom floor.”


	25. Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kageyama-kun, this sounds vulgar, but... I want you to fuck me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 13th, 2015

Kageyama just about chokes on his milk when he hears your confession, his face burning with hot shades of embarrassment the stretch all the way up to the tips of his ears. He fixes his gaze on the ground and tries to swallow his nerves, but he has to clear his throat multiple times before he can finally manage to say something back to you.

“Well… i-if you want to…… I guess I wouldn’t hate that………”


	26. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kurro um I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it.. I have this vibrator and I really want you to wear it during school so do you think you could? (I try to do a confession omg)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 13th, 2015: "Oh my god. This is legitimately the best thing I’ve seen all day."

Kuroo laughs nervously and runs his fingers through a mess of black hair, letting his bangs fall haphazardly against the slope of his forehead. Your suggestion leaves him visibly conflicted, being partially excited by the thrill of such debauchery and partially unsettled by the thought of having to wear a vibrator for an entire day.

“I’m not really a bottom, but… if it’s not too big, I’d be willing to try it this one time.”


	27. Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata Confession: I want to do more than hold hands and hug, I want to kiss and do even more than kissing! Or do you not want to do those things with me?.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 13th, 2015

Hinatalooks utterly delighted by your proposition, hisface lighting up with a smile that seems to make the sun shine brighter and the air smell sweeter. You can clearly see a glimmer of excitement dancing behind the amber sheen of his eyes, and it lingers even through the bashful flush that warms his cheeks as he struggles to find the words to respond.

“N-no, I want to! I want to kiss and… do…… o-other stuff too.”


	28. Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Confession: I really want Oikawa to fuck me in the locker room of school -////-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 13th, 2015: "Don’t we all?"

Oikawa casts you a sultry glance from under the wispy curve of his bangs and lets his fingers trace a delicate line along the seam of the volleyball in his hands. You find it sensual, somehow, though you know that his charm is intentional and that even his team’s rigorous training sessions do nothing to diminish his ability to flirt.

“You know… if you want me that badly, I don’t mind ending practice early today. Just for you, though~”


	29. Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kageyama Confession: I think that setters are really skillful with their hands but I was wondering how you'd use your hands on me in bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 16th, 2015: "Oooooooohhhh, yes please~
> 
> ( * ´ ∀ `*)ゞ"

Kageyama blushes violently, the soft complexion of his cheeks exploding into bright hues of red that burn his skin with a self-conscious fluster. He wrings his hands on a nervous impulse, his fingers coiling around empty air and then stretching out with the flex of his palm, and you wonder if he realizes that his fidgeting only adds temptation to your sea of fantasies.

“I-idiot… I would touch you wherever it feels best, obviously……”


	30. Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bokuto Confession: I always thought you had a lot of stamina on court but I was wondering how much you would have in bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 3rd, 2015: "Oh, if only…
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Bokuto’s face lights up with a grin that exudes conceited enthusiasm, but the sound of his teammates snickering in the distance is hard to ignore, and his hubris quickly begins to crumble under their shrewd comments. 

“Yeah, that’s a good one!”

“Just remember, if he says he can go for multiple rounds, it probably means he’ll only last a minute each.”

“That’s awfully generous, Komi-san. I wouldn’t think he’d last more than ten seconds, tops.”

“Y-you guys, shut up! And Akaashi, how could you say that?! I trusted you!!”


	31. Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Kageyama-kun, you'd be my first~ Are you okay with that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 4th, 2015: "Dear lord, I don’t think this poor child could handle hearing something like that."

Kageyama shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shuffles his feet in anxious reticence, stormy gaze fixed on a cloud of dust kicked up from beneath the soles of his shoes. His cheeks are dusted pink with the beginnings of a nervous blush, but he seems to be more concerned about your well-being than his own discomfort.

“Th-that’s not… I-I mean…… I’d be honored.”


	32. Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Confession to kuroo// Tbh i would let you do anything to me and my friends hate me for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 5th, 2015: "I wasn’t really sure where to go with this one, so I apologize if it’s not exactly what you expected. I felt like this was the kind of remark that would bring out Kuroo’s considerate side, so that’s the direction I took. I hope that’s okay!"

Kuroo’s expression fades from one of sly salacity into one of tender concern, the shape of his lips settling into a frown that indicates sober consternation. It takes him a moment to find the words to respond, but when he finally speaks, you begin to realize just how worried he is about your situation.

“…I don’t know how your friends could manage to hate you over something like that, but I hope they know I would never do anything to you without your consent. If it’s something they have against me, then I’ll talk to them about it, okay? I don’t want to cause problems between you and your friends.”


	33. Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Confession: Honestly, I dream of Oikawa fucking me in the lockers of the boys room while everyone is changing, and he would constantly tell me to be silent and tease me to let out a moan to make it dangerous ♡♡♡ -hides in trash can cause I'm trash-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 8th, 2015: "HOT DAMN. THIS IS THE KIND OF STUFF I LIKE TO SEE."

Oikawa makes a needy sound in the back of his throat and drops his gaze to the floor in a feeble attempt to hide behind the swoop of his bangs. The poised confidence he usually carries is nowhere to be seen, and you can tell by the way his cheeks are flushed red with heat that your comment has managed to push him past the borders of playful flirtatiousness and into the realm of lustful vulnerability.

“D-dangerous… huh? W-well then…… M-meet me by the locker rooms after practice. I’ll show you dangerous.”


	34. Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "@Tsukishima: Kei you bastard! What did you do to me? You make me frustrated and heated and I don't know why. Am I sick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 30th, 2015

Tsukishima looks taken aback by your halfhearted accusation, but the surprise in his expression quickly shifts into an essence of roguish deviousness, his eyes narrowing around a flutter of profound interest. What was previously a pale shimmer of gold in his irises is now darkened under a metallic tint of bronze, and when his voice finally rings out in response to your sudden confession, it resonates with teasing tones that are almost sickening in their sweetness.

“Well, it’s not my fault you have such good taste in men.”


End file.
